


Winter

by aomame_1q84



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomame_1q84/pseuds/aomame_1q84
Summary: “Hey, are you gonna pick that up?”, I hear a strange muffled voice coming from the back of my head. I continue to shrug it off. I’m probably just hearing things. My right cheek starts to feel a little warm, I wonder. I subtly shift my gaze and I see a warm can of coffee near my cheek. I jumped back, startled to see this man with black raven hair. The light emanating from the vending machine traced out his shape and form. However, it was too dim to make out his facial features. Flustered and surprised, I shyly spoke “Oh, sorry.” Took the can of coffee from his hand and left.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 7





	Winter

“Teeeeet, teeeet, teeeet, brrrrrrrrrrr.” The whirring sound of the vending machine fills the empty dim hallway. “Another cold autumn night, it’ll be winter soon”, I whispered to myself while waiting for my coffee to be dispensed. I continue to intently stare at the bright LED lights inside the machine, slowly and slowly zoning out of reality and into my own thoughts. Winter break is fast approaching I can finally go home. “Hey, are you gonna pick that up?”, I hear a strange muffled voice coming from the back of my head. I continue to shrug it off. I’m probably just hearing things. My right cheek starts to feel a little warm, I wonder. I subtly shift my gaze and I see a warm can of coffee near my cheek. I jumped back, startled to see this man with black raven hair. The light emanating from the vending machine traced out his shape and form. However, it was too dim to make out his facial features. Flustered and surprised, I shyly spoke “Oh, sorry.” Took the can of coffee from his hand and left.

The library’s study hall was brightly lit even at 11pm on a Friday night. Lesser number of people compared to the usual weekdays. A lot of college kids my age would probably spend their Friday nights getting wasted, while I’m stuck here finishing a report due tomorrow at 7am. Well, it’s no different from the usual Friday nights in my apartment; Yamaguchi or my brother constantly video calling me. At least I finally have an excuse for tonight, it has been six months since I moved to Tokyo and they’ve been such a pain. I chugged my coffee and started to head back to the study hall. My partner for this report must be irritated for I sure am taking a long time.

I made my way back inside in the far corner of the room where he was seated undisturbed. I slowly pulled out my seat. “Oh, you’re back Tsukishima-san”, he spoke softly enough for me to hear. “Sorry, it took long I just had a really long day”, I replied politely. I put on my headphones, opened my laptop and continued where I left off. Minutes after, I heard a loud boisterous laugh coming from the study hall’s entrance. Too busy to get distracted with such trivial matters, I continue to type away. I badly wanna go home and sleep after this, I muttered to myself.

“HEY, HEY, HEY, AGAAAASHEEEEE!” His voice was much closer now. Akaashi-san who remain fixated on his laptop screen, replied and said “Bokuto-san, this is a library. You should try to keep your voice down.”

“AKAAAAASHI! ARE YOU NOT DONE YET? WE’RE HEADING OFF TO ANOTHER BAR FOR A DRINK! HURRY! OR WE’LL MISS OUT ON ALL THE FUUUUN!”

“Bokuto-san, I thought we agreed that I’ll skip on tonight’s drinking session,” Akaashi replied.

“BUUUUUT AKAAAAAASHI! THE WHOLE GANG IS GOING! KONOHA AND THE OTHERS ARE ON THEIR WAY!” Bokuto insisted.

“Bokuto-san, I understand. But I have to finish this report that’s due tomorrow and I can’t leave Tsukishima-san just for that reason.”

This man called Bokuto-san was distracting me from my work. I have feeling that he won’t simply leave Akaashi-san be. I better interrupt their argument. If this goes on god knows when I’ll be able finish this report. “Akaashi-san, if I may interrupt, I think I can handle the rest of the report. I think you’ve done too much for your part,” I replied.

“THERE AKAAASHI YOU’RE FINALLY FREE! NOW COME! KUROO MUST BE ANGRY WAITING OUTSIDE FOR SO LONG,” Bokuto exclaimed.

Akaashi-san tried to utter something but held back his reply. In turn I replied, “Akaashi-san you need not to worry, I’m near the end with my part.”

“Tsukishima-san if that’s the case, can I wait it out for another 20 mins then we send the report. I would feel bad leaving you here with the responsibility and I’d want to it see through once it’s done,” he replied.

“Alright, sure.” I replied, a little frustrated. It seems like my plan backfired. Now, how to deal with mister noisy here? If I pretend that he’s invisible, then I think I can hold out for another 20 minutes. Just as I was about to finish the last paragraph, another obnoxious character came into the picture.

“Hey Bokuto, Akaashi! What’s taking you guys so damn long? I’ve started to freeze out there.”

“HEY, HEY, HEY!” Bokuto replies while doing finger guns towards the person approaching.

“I’ve had 2 cans of coffee while waiting. Are we still drinking tonight?” the stranger replied.

“I apologize Kuroo-san, it seems like Bokuto-san did not seem to understand my sentiments this morning. I’m just wrapping things up and we can head out together,” Akaashi replied.

“Plus, there was some scary ghost in front of the vending machine. We gotta get out of here!” the stranger that they addressed as Kuroo-san replied.

These people really know how to act inside a library, I’m getting irritated by the minute. Suddenly, I start to feel some sort of burning feeling at the back of my head like someone’s staring at me. I slowly turned around to check. Behind me was that black raven-haired stranger with an evil looking smirk on his face, so this is who they call as Kuroo-san. And why does he have that silly hairstyle, he looks like a rooster… a cute rooster I’d say.

“Shit, it’s that vending machine ghost,” Kuroo-san teases in reply. I started to recall our short little encounter 30 minutes ago while I was spacing out in the hallway. “Fuck! That was him!” I thought to myself.

Kuroo-san trying to break the awkward silence, “so who’s this?”

“That’s my new friend Tsukki! Right, Tsukki?” Bokuto replies in excitement.

“Bokuto-san you’re probably imposing yourself too much on Tsukishima-san. My apologies Tsukishima-san,” Akaashi replied.

Things finally settled down for once. The past 10 minutes seemed to have dragged out for so long. Since Akaashi-san was able to control these freaks, I can FINALLY focus on my work. But there’s this inkling at the back of my head that I can’t seem to shake off. What is this? Accck! Focus, focus, focus! I lifted my head and there it was that feeling that burning stare that has been bothering me this whole time. Kuroo-san was sitting across me and staring at me for god knows what and how long?! I ducked my head not knowing how to react. What does he want from me? Do I have some dirt on my face? Or do I just look plainly horrible?

I lifted my head to check again and there he was giving that smirk and then turning away. He’s teasing me. Seeing how I reacted must’ve been a fun game for him to play. Well, I’m evil at my core too! Let’s see how he reacts with my response.

“Kuroo-san, your eyes are popping out. Do you like my staring at my face that much?”, I replied.

“Haaah? What did you say?”, Kuroo replying aggressively.

He’s probably trying to intimidate me. “I SAID, DO YOU LIKE MY FACE THAT MUCH? You been looking at me for god knows how long? Or do you have something to say?”, I tried to reply calmly but I was starting to sound frustrated.

“Oh yeah. I do have something to say.” He signals me to come closer. I leaned forward and so did he. Then whispered to my ear, “Yeah, your face looks pretty. I like it.”

He smiled teasingly, got up and suddenly left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first. Anyway, been listening to Kenshi Yonezu's Lemon while writing this work so you'll probably expect more drama in the next chapters. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Will upload Chapter 2 by next week.


End file.
